secrets
by katrinbeshay
Summary: "when i saw him after all this time my heart stopped i hated the part of me that still had feelings for him but i just have to keep it burried" what happens when annabeth sees percy after she told him she never wanted to see him again and when she finds out he has been keeping secrets.. first fic ever yaay R&R bare with me the story is better than the summary i suck at those AU-H
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth's POV **

Today was the first day at my new college Olympia university I had earned a scholarship in architecture I was excited to leave san Francisco .

This place was the place which I loved but now everything about it broke my heart so leaving was the only way to start to move on from him and from the death that ruined my life .

I was packed and ready to go my father drove me to the train station and I got on my train a few hours later I reached my destination

once I got there I tried to get a cab to take me to the university but for some reason I couldn't find any cabs so I just stood there trying to figure out what I was going to do I heard two girls talking about their classes at Olympia so this was my shot

I ran up to them one had spiky black hair and was wearing black her eyes were blue and when you got closer to her they looked intimidating yet beautiful the other girl had brown hair and was wearing simple clothes she had her hair in a braid to the side but what threw me was her eyes they were pitch black her skin glowed . when I reached them I started to talk to them "hi" they replied and both said hi then the blue eyed girl said "can we help you" in a tone that was threatening but It didn't really affect me so I just answered "yes as a matter of fact you can I was just wondering if you could give me a ride to Olympia university I heard you guys talking about it "

the girl with brown hair replied and said yea just hop in I'm Bianca and this is Thalia she said pointing to herself and the girl next to her once I introduced myself we all got into the back of the car and Bianca told the driver to go

the car looked like it was from a car service it was black and sleek and the interior was exactly the same black and sleek

We sat in silence for a few moments until Thalia spoke "you guys excited I mean I know Bianca is excited to go get layed "

Bianca yelled at Thalia and said shut up jonathan and I haven't done it yet and I don't plan on doing it any time soon what about you and nico I know he is coming tomorrow if anyone is getting layed it's my brother knowing you ..

Thalia gave Bianca a death glare but then she turned her attention to me and said how about you annabeth any significant others I answered no but then Bianca asked was there any significant other before you came here .

I was starting to get annoyed I didn't like talking about him although we ended a year ago when my sister died I still wasn't over it I know pathetic but he really hurt me so I just answered "not since a year ago the last guy I dated turned out to be a royal ass so I haven't really dated since . Thalia then said wow he must've really done a number on you what did he do ,thankfully the conversation was cut short by the driver announcing that we had arrived we all got out of the car .

Once I looked around I was stunned the campus was huge and every building I saw had such unique architecture it seemed really old and reminded me of ancient Greece it was absolutely stunning

once we took it all in we went to the main building ant then a woman welcomed us and said that a tour would be starting so we went with her she started explaining what each building was for and she also spoke a bit about it's history I listened intently until I saw something that made me freeze in place I saw the guy that broke me .


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: until I saw something that made me freeze in place I saw the guy that broke me .

When I saw him I didn't move I don't know if it was for minutes or hours or seconds but it felt like a lifetime even though I hated him he still had that effect on me and I hated the part of me that still had feelings for him I knew I shouldn't but we always had an incredible connection that I couldn't explain it was like time stood still and it was just me and him and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't shake my feelings for him .

I was broken out of my stance when thalia yelled my name and I mean the entirety of California could hear us everyone looked at us for a second then looked away except for the person I never wanted to see again he kept looking at me then drew closer and with a shaky breath said annabeth then I did what any normal person would do I ran away but unfortunately he ran after me and he held my wrist and said annabeth and we just looked at each other and all I could see in his eyes was pain and regret it wasn't like before when his eyes were full of happiness and had playfulness in them looking into his see green eyes made me feel that I didn't have a care in the world but now it was as if every painful emotion I had felt when sarah died and we brokeup came rushing back to me then he broke the silence and said I'm sorry in a low voice and that just made me really angry and before I knew it I was yelling /whispering " sorry you think sorry is gonna bring her back you think it'll make everything better " then I started yelling really loudly "you are the reason my sister died , the reason my family is broken and really just the reason I'm ruined so don't you ever think that sorry is gonna magically fix all of that . just stay away from me I told you I never wanted to see you again and that hasn't changed " and then I ran again but he didn't go after me

Percy's POV

After she said these words she ran and everyone on campus was looking at me but I didn't care all I cared about was her the pain I'd caused her I thought that by lying to her I was protecting her at that time I knew it was the right thing to do sarah made me promise to protect her and lying to her was the only way because the people around me get hurt they suffer but I didn't realize that she was this broken I didn't realize that my lie would hurt her this much I had hoped that she would just hate me for a while then move on but she didn't I could see it in her stormy grey eyes the hurt that she was feeling the anger but I knew she still had feelings for me and I knew I was still in love with her I knew I would never stop loving her but what am I thinking we can never be together for so many reasons one I ruined her life, two I ruined her family, three I ruined her sister's memory, four I promised her sister when she was dying in my arms that I would protect her and her family, five she thinks I had sex with her sister and that I'm the reason she died, six well I think you get the idea and the list goes on and on .

I needed to sort through my feelings so I just left and went to my dorm room I was pacing until my roommate Nico came in he was also my childhood friend and my cousin thalia's boyfriend he had black hair and eyes like his sister Bianca and he's style was sort of emo but talking to him was like talking to a nine year old .

"hey percy what's wrong man " I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands and stayed silent for a moment the said I saw annabeth


End file.
